A conventional transportable canopy kit includes a canvas canopy, a hinged aluminum frame attached to the canvas canopy, and a carrying case. While the conventional transportable canopy is in transit, the canvas canopy and the hinged aluminum frame remain in a folded state within the carrying case.
During setup, a human user removes the canvas canopy and the hinged aluminum frame from the carrying case. The human user then unfolds the hinged aluminum frame in an umbrella-like manner to fully open the canvas canopy. The human user then extends legs of the hinged aluminum frame to provide headroom underneath the canvas canopy.